Why now?
by purpleunicornXD
Summary: Edward leaves Bella in the forest...sound familer? Set in New Moon. Instead of Sam fining Bella another wolf does. Instead of mopping around she jumps right back into her life before Edward, which means spending time with Jacob. What happens when Jake phases? What if Bella was imprinted on? What if it wasn't Jake?
1. Chapter 1

**Why Now?**

**By: purpleunicornXD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, just he characters I add and my story line.**

**This chapter may be a lot like the book and I'm sorry for that, I have made a few changes. Also my version of Paul is not a complete dick like other stories, but he will have his moments. **

**Chapter 1: Your Leaving?**

Bell's POV

As soon as the final bell rang I dashed to my truck. Edward wasn't in school so I was eager to get home and change so i could go see him. I turned my radio up as loud as I could, keeping it low enough so that I could still hear, and drove home. When I pulled into the driveway I noticed Edward standing by the forest. I jumped out of my truck, ran to him, and wrapped Amy arms around his neck in a hug. "I missed you." I said releasing him and fixing my shirt and jacket. I glanced up at him and noticed his eyes, they looked hurt and sad. "What's wrong?" I asked, looking up at him, and reaching to touch his arm.

He moved away from my touch and looked at me. "Come with me please?" I nod and follow him as he walks into the forest behind my house. We walk to a small clearing and he stops, still facing a tree. "Bella I'm sorry." he turned his head towards me but looked at the ground.

"Edward? What's going on? talk to me." I said moving so that I was between him and the tree. He moved his head to look at me. I could tell that what ever he was about to say, I was going to hate. He rubbed his neck and began to speak again, "Bella we have to leave Forks."

"Um ok but why?" I looked up at him with a confused look.

"Bella, my family has been here for to long. Carlisle is suppose to be ten years older than what he looks, and people are starting to notice. We are packing to night and will be gone in the morning."

"Um ok, let me go pack." I turned to walk away when I felt him grab my arm. He spun me around and looked at me like I was stupid. "What?"

"Bella, you can't go!" He yelled.

I could feel the tears forming in my eyes, "What do you mean?" I asked, holding back my tears as best as I could.

"Bella, when I say we" he trailed off, hoping I would get the picture.

"You mean you and your family." I looked down as I felt the tears roll down my face. I couldn't believe I was crying in front of him, of all people.

"Bella, I'm sorry, but you must stay here. For Charlie, and your safety." He hugged me. When he released me he spoke again, "I promise you Bella after this moment you will never see me again, and you will go on with your life, it will be as never excited." And with that he was gone. I couldn't help myself, I began to walk deeper into the forest hoping to find him still there. I tripped a few times but got right back up, I had to find him, I had got make him stay. I loved him, I needed him, he was my life. After tripping over a large log I gave up and just laid there. I noticed that it had been dark and the moon was full, shining down on me. I cried until I completely passed out in the grass and leaves.

Paul's POV

I had just began my patrol when I smelt a leach. It was a Cullen, on our land.

_**Sam? We got a Cullen **_

_**Ok Paul. Where is it?**_

_**The stench is coming from the east. Towards Forks.**_

_**Head that way Paul. Jarred and I are right behind you.**_

And withthat I was off, running as fast as I could towards the source of the stench. As I got closer to Forks I picked up about her scent. This one was more human the leach, it smelt like strawberries and roses.

**_Sam, I got another scent._**

**_What is it?_**

**_Human. Strawberries and roses I think._**

**_Follow it Jarred and I will take care of the Cullen's._**

**_Ok._**

I turned to the other scent and began to follow it. It lead me too a girl, curled up into a ball. I could smell the tears and instantly phased back to my human form. I quickly got dressed into the clothes I had strapped to my leg. I pick up the girl and followed the trail of footprints back the a house. When I emerged from the forest with the girl I noticed Chief Swan, Billy Black, Jacob Black and a few other people from the Rez. It clicked to me then, the girl I had just found was Bella, Chief Swans daughter and Jacob Blacks best friend. Chief Swan walked up to me and tried to take her, but I stopped him, "I got it sir." I had him open the front door and I laid her on the couch. I walked back outside only to find little Jacob Black glaring at me. I simply brushed him off and told Billy and Chief Swan goodnight, and ran back to the forest. As zoom as I entered the trees I phased, feeling my mind connect with Sam and Jarred's.

**_It was the Swan girl_**

**_Ok Paul_**

**_What was the deal with the Cullen's?_**

**_They are leaving town_**

with that we headed back to the Rez, Sam told me what happened between Cullen and Bella, and went our separate ways. I couldn't believe Cullen was that stupid, he practically killed her when he left her in the forest.

**A/N: well thanks for reading :) please review and tell me what you think **


	2. Chapter 2

**Why now?**

**by: purpleunicornXD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, just my storyline and any characters I add.**

**A/N: just want to say thanks to those that read! I got 3 reviews, 6 favs, and 9 follows all in a little over 24 hours :) **

**Also you should know that at this point the pack consist of: Sam, Paul, Jarred, Jake, and Quil. Bella knows everything about the wolfs and imprinting. She only knows Jacob, Quil, and Sam.**

**now on to the story**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up sore the next morning around 5 am. _What did I do last night? _I thought to my self as I crawled out of bed. I stood in front on my mirror and examined the scratches on my arms, legs, and my face. _Well I might as well go take a shower, I smell like the forest and dog._ I grabbed a bra, underwear, my blue jean shorts, a bright red shirt, and headed to the bathroom. I turned the hot water all the way on and undressed while it warmed up. Once I was under the water I quickly washed my hair and body. I shut the water off, dried off, got dressed, and ran downstair. Only to find Charlie in the kitchen.

"Morning dad." I said kissing his cheek.

"Morning Bells." He said.

"I see you decided to try to kill us again." I joked. Charlie has never been a good cook and has almost burned our house down 10 times.

"Hey now. I've done pretty good so far." He turned, shot me a "whatever" look, and went back to his cooking.

"I know," I giggled, "So I think I'm gonna go see Jake and Quil today. You know, since Edward is gone..." I trailed off and started grabbing plates and silver wear.

"Sounds good to me. I'm gonna be at the office all day so I'm not stopping you."

"Thanks dad." I kissed his cheek again and took the finished food to the table. As we ate Charlie asked me what I planned on doing all day in La Push. I simply responded with a shrug and said, "the beach I guess." We finished eating in silence. Once we where done I grabbed our plates and washed them while he got ready for work.

"Alright Bells, I'm out. See you tonight." He said as he walked passed me and kissed my forehead.

"Ok. See you tonight." I finished the dishes and put them away. I then ran up to my room and grabbed my Victoria Secret bag and stuffed my swim suite and some extra clothes into it. I ran back down stairs, grabbed my keys, and headed to my truck. Once inside my truck I quickly started it, put it in gear, and made my way to La Push, while blaring Katy Perry, of course. I drove until I reached the La Push sign, then it turned into practically speeding down the road to Jake's. I knew I wouldn't get caught considering La Push didn't have a Police Station, since it was so small the Forks Police Department took care of them as well. I pulled into Jake's drive way in a matter of minuets, and of course he heard me coming and was walking out the door as I pulled up. I shut off the beast, grabbed my bag, and jumped out, only to me, attacked by Jake. "Hey Jakey." I said hugging him.

"Hey Bells." he said. "I didn't know you where coming today." He looked at me confused but happy to see me.

"Well Charlie is at the station all day and I didn't want to stay there alone. So I thought I'd come visit for the day. Maybe go to the beach, do some cliff diving, you know." I said as I walked towards the house, I haven't been here in maybe 6 months, Edward didn't approve of La Push. Fucking prick. He hated the Rez, always told me I couldn't come see my best friend, that we had plans and there wasn't time for the beach but as much as I loved him, I love the Rez more. Here I'm free to do what I wish, I'm free to see who I wanna see, and free to be just _me_.

"Beach sounds fun, actually the guys and I where gonna take a trip to second beach. You wanna join?" Second beach was the most beautiful beach on the Rez. It was clean, the water was crystal clear, and the waves bouncing off the rocks in the water was mesmerizing.

"Hell yea!" I exclaimed, no way I would pass up second beach, "Just let me go change real quick." Jake noded and I ran to the bathroom. I quickly changed into my baby blue bikini, and tossed my gold crop-top and my blue jean shorts. I took my hair out of the ponytail I had and shook my hair loose, stuffed my clothes back into my bag and walked out. I dumped my bag in Jake's room and walked back out to the front of the house. "Ready!" I said, dancing down the steps, it felt good to be back to my self. Jake and I walked to the beach, laughing and playing around like we did as kids. When we got to the beach I was attacked yet again by a big guy, only this time it was Quil.

"Bella! Baby, how ya been?" Quil asked in a mafia boss voice and I couldn't help but laugh. Quil and I where almost as close as Jake and I.

"Hey Quilly." I said, poking his sides and watching him wiggle like he had ice in his pants. I couldn't help but laugh even harder. Once I calm down and was able to breath I looked over at Sam, "Hey Sammie." I said hugging him. Sam had become a second father to me before Edward came along.

"Hey Bells." he said, obviously annoyed by the nickname I gave him, "Bella, Can you please not call me that?! I get enough of it from Emily as it is." He laughed this time.

"Fine." I whinnied. It was fun calling him Sammie, his face cracked me up every time. We spent a few more minutes catching up before we where joined by two other guys. I looked at them both over as they walked towards us, and sure enough I knew they were wolves like Sam, Jake, and Quil. One of them was really tall and muscular. He had deep green eyes and short blackish-brown hair. The other guy was a little bit shorter and slightly less muscular. He had brown eyes and copper hair. As they approached us I noticed how Jake tensed up and squared his jaw.

"Hey Sam," the taller guy said first, "Jake, Quill." He said nodding his head.

"Paul" Jake all but growled in his direction.

"I apologize Bells, some of us don't really get along." Sam spoke up this time, I just shrugged it off. "Did you find any thing, Jarred?" Sam was now looking at the other guy, who had just been texting.

He looked from his phone and spoke. "Um," he glanced at me, and then back to Sam.

"She knows Jarred." Sam said.

Jarred nodded and continued his thought, "I caught the cent again and we followed up to the cliffs," he pointed to the right of the beach, towards the cliffs, they normally dive from, "but once we got to the top the scent was gone. I'm thinking it jumped."

Sam just nodded. "Do you know who it is? Maybe what it looks like?" I asked Jarred.

"Um," he looked at Sam once again, this time looking for permission to tell me. Sam nodded once again and Jarred continued, "It's a female, Red Hair, Red Eyes." I froze. It couldn't be, absolutely no way was she here. I looked down at my arm, shuttering at the thought of James and Victoria. I surpressed all thoughts and memories from that night for so long, I kept my bite cover at all times with bracelets and long sleeves. At this point I could feel 5 pairs of eyes studying me. I grabbed at my wrist as I looked up at the men that now stood in front of me, all of their eyes locked on me. I glanced up at each one of them, freezing when my eyes locked with Paul's.

**A/N: thanks for reading :) and please review! Also I will try to update every Wednesday or Thursday, depending on how busy I am. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Why now?**

**by:purpleunicornXD **

**A/N: ok so I know I said I would update every Wednesday or Thursday but I managed to finish this chapter in 2 days so here you go :) this chapter has not been looked at by my best friend/beta so all mistakes are my fault**

**Bella's POV **

"Oh shit! Fuck! Hell no! Not gonna happen! Over my dead body!" I heard Jake Roar. I knew exactly what had just happened, Paul imprinted on me. I couldn't pull my eyes away from the god standing before me. How had I not noticed him earlier? I felt like the earth was falling from beneath my feat and Paul and I where floating on air. He was all I could see, everyone else vanished. All of a sudden I felt a hand grab my my bracelet infested wrist and that's all it took for my attention to shift. My head snapped towards the hand around my wrist and yelped in pain, "Ouch! Jake let go! That hurts!" The bracelets dug into the bite, and sent shocks of pain up my arm, "Jake please!" I was crying now. I heard a growl and looked up to find Paul shaking.

"Let. Her. Go!" Paul slowly walked towards us. I could see the anger in his eyes, he was about to phase. I quickly snatched my arm from Jake and ran to Sam, who quickly shielded me from the mess about to break out.

"How could you!" Jake was yelling now.

"Don't be such a prick Jake. You know its uncontrollable!" Paul shouted back

I peeked out from behind Sam, "Please no, no, no." They both snapped their heads towards me. "Please stop." And that's all it took, Paul stopped shaking and Jake sat on the log I was just on. I walked out from behind Sam and instantly felt Paul standing next to me. I looked up at him and smiled, I have never felt this comfortable around a compleat stranger before.

"I'm sorry, Bella." Jake said, he was trying so hard not to look at the man next to me.

"It's ok Jake." I sat next to him and gave him a hug. He was my best friend, I couldn't stay mad at him. He gave me a quick hug and released me back to Paul, who had been watching me very closely. I stood up, "Ok. Confession time." I said taking off my bracelets one-by-one. One I had all of them in my hand I dropped them into the sand at my feet. I flipped my wrist so the mark was visible. "A couple on months ago, I was being tracked by a vampire named James..." I told them the whole story, from the chase up until the very end when I woke up in the hospital. I heard a few of the guys growl every so often, Paul especially. I hadn't planned on telling the pack my story, but now that I am Paul's imprint they a where gonna find out eventually.

**Paul's POV **

I couldn't take my eyes off of Bella as she spoke about the leeches and how the bronze headed one, Edward, let this happen. It made my wolf growl. No way in hell anything would ever hurt her again, I wouldn't let it happen. When she finished her story she knelt down in the sand and started to grab her bracelets, I could feel all of her sadness, she was broken and it was my job to fix her. I knelt down next to her and slowly wrapped my arms around her, she broke down at that very moment. I pulled her in she began to cry on me, normally when a girl cries on me I wouldn't hesitate to throw the bitch off of me and walk away. But this was different, Bella is my imprint, I could never intentionally hurt her.

We sat in the sand for a few minuets before she stopped crying. Once the last of her tears fell she stood up and looked at the rest of the pack. "I came here to have fun, not cry over that jerk. So if you guys will excuse me." She began to take off her shorts and top to reveal her bathing suit. "I'm going for a swim." And with that she took off for the water with Jake and Quil right on her heels. I could feel how happy she was to be with her best friends again. I watched as Quil finally caught her and they both went tumbling into the water. I felt Sam walk up and stand next to me, "don't you dare hurt her like he did. She is family here and none of us want to lose her." He said.

"I would never hurt her Sam. She's my imprint, I couldn't hurt her even if I tried." I was annoyed by the fact that he didn't trust me, but I understood where he was coming from. Not long after he first phased he imprinted on Emily, he lost it one day and she was standing to close, he phased and his paw slashed across her face. Sam has never forgiven himself for that day.

"Just be careful Paul. Don't make the same mistake I did." He said as we watched Bella and Jake splash each other.

"I won't." I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was mine, all mine. She was now running towards Sam and I screaming as Jake chased her. "Help!" She laughed. She ran right to me and I quickly swooped her up and smiled at her, "You'r mine now." I smirked. Her eyes went wide and soon I had her in the sand. She let out a giggle and squirmed away. We all chased her around the beach for a while before went to Sam's. After watching Bella trip a few times, and watching Quil pick on her about it, I picked her up and carried her the rest of the way.

**A/N: hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :) I think I'm just going to post the chapters when I finish them and my Beta looks them over. Please review, and remember my Beta hasn't seen this chapter...don't kill me. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Why now? **

**By: purpleunicornXD**

**Discliamer: I do not own twilight...I wish I did though! XD **

**Bella's POV **

After spending the whole day at the beach with the pack, Sam had me call Charlie.

"Hey dad. Um, I'm still in La Push with the guys and they are having a bonfire tonight.", I said, half expecting him to yell at me to come home, "I was thinking I will just stay the night with Sam and Emily. Is that ok?" He was silent.

"Uh sure Bells. Just call me when you are on your way home tomorrow.", he was oddly clam.

"Ok. Thanks dad. Love you.", I gave Sam a nod.

"Love you too Bells." He hung up. I slid my IPhone back into my pocket. "He said ok."

"Ok." Sam said, "Lets head back to my place and Bells can help Em. I want to talk to everyone about tonight." We started to walk to Sam's house and of course I couldn't keep my balance so I was stumbling the whole time. Quil, being the 'big brother' he was, picked on me every time I tripped over my feet. I heard Paul let out a slight growl at Quil each time, he eventually just picked me up and put me on his back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

When we got to Sam's house I hopped off of Paul's back just in time to be attacked with a hug by Emily. "Haha hey Em." I said hugging her.

"Bella! How have you been! Oh my God it's been what? A year?" She rambled.

"Haha. Em! Breath." Sam said standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her. We all laughed as she took a deep breath and sighed. "Bella is staying over tonight, Babe."

"Yay! Finally I'm not going to be the only girl!" Emily did a little dance and we all laughed again. We continued to joke around a little bit longer before going inside, where Emily and I began making the food for tonight, while the pack sat at the table.

"Ok so we know that there is only one right?" Jake said.

"I picked up something else but it wasn't the leech. I think it was another wolf." Jarred said.

"On our land?" Sam asked.

"Yea, on the eastern side, towards Port Angeles." Jarred said picking up a muffin Emily had made.

"Ok, well I will talk to the Elders about it tonight and see what they want to do about it." Sam said, "Now back to the leech. Bella come here please." He turned to me and patted the seat between him and Paul.

"Um, ok." I walked over and sat closer to Paul than Sam. Paul quickly put his hand on mine and looped his fingers through mine.

"What else do you know about the red head?" Sam said handing me a muffin. I could feel everyone's eyes on me.

"Her name is Victoria, she is a nomad. Edward killed her mate and now she's after me. She sees it as "a mate for a mate". I said looking down at the table.

"Your not his mate anymore." I could hear Paul growl. I knew he would be upset, but they had to know what they are up against. I squeezed his hand and continued.

"It started with a baseball game. Edward invited me to play with his family. In the middle of the game they heard us, Alice saw them coming, of course. I tried to keep my hair down but the wind picked up. James caught my scent and that's when it all got crazy. He began to hunt me. Alice and Jasper took me back to Phoenix while Edward and the others tried to throw James off my trail, but he caught on to their plan and followed us to Phoenix. He called me and tricked me into thinking he had my mother, he told me to meet him at the ballet studio, and to come alone. So I did..." I looked around. As I expected they where all starring at me. "When I got there he was playing a video from when I was a kid. He wanted me to think she was there." Silent tears where streaming down my face. "He pulled out a camera and said he was going to show it to Edward after he finished with me. I pulled out the pepper spray my dad had given me, sprayed him, and ran. Stupid me. He ran in front of me before I got even half way across the floor, he threw me into a pillar and before I knew it he was crushing my leg. 'Tell him to avenge you! Tell him! Tell him!' He kept repeating. Not long after that Edward showed up. He attacked James, but I was in to much pain to even move. James threw Edward into a window and bit my wrist." Paul growled. I looked over and saw him glaring at my bracelet covered wrist. "When the other Cullen's showed up they killed James and Edward sucked the venom out of my wrist. After that all I remember is waking up in the hospital the next day." I finally finished. Paul was extremely tense sitting next to me. I shifted closer to him and lied my head on his shoulder, he instantly relaxed and wrapped chips arm around my waist.

"Sam, I need Bella's help. Do you mind if I steal her away for a while?" Emily said, standing behind Sam and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Of course you can." He turned to me, "Thank you Bells." I nodded and walked back to the kitchen with Emily. We listened to the guys plan an attack on Victoria while we cooked.

As the hours went by the guys switched topics to how they where going to tell the Elders about me being Paul's imprint. "Why don't I just tell them. I mean I grew up with most of you anyways. And I think it would be best if Paul and I told them ourselves." I said, placing a plate of cookies in front of the pack. "And plus, you owe me Sam. Not warning me about them damn bloodsucking brain washers." I smacked his head and walked back to the kitchen, where Emily was trying to hold in her laughter, mean while the guys had exploded laughing.

A few hours later Emily and I finally finished the food. And loaded everything into the ice chest the guys had brought in. Once everything was packed we headed back to the beach. Emily walked with Sam and Paul put me on his back again. Jacob, Quil, and Jarred had the food. When we got to the beach Billy, Old Quil, and Harry Clearwater where setting up the fire.

"Hi Billy." I said jumping off Paul's back and giving Billy a hug. I waved at Harry and Old Quil, I was never as close to them as I was to Billy.

"Hey Bells." He gave me a hug from his wheel chair. He then turned to Sam, "The rest of the elders will be here soon." He said. Sam nodded and helped Harry light the fire. The flames where a beautiful blue-green from the salt Sam snuck onto the wood. I quickly pulled out my iPhone and snapped a picture. I felt Paul come up behind me as I slid my phone back into my pocket. "You wanna tell them now? I don't think I can handle not touching you any longer." He whispered as he flicked a finger across my hand.

"Wait. It will be easier to tell them all at once." I said frowning. I wanted to be in his arms like I was at Sam and Emily's, but the last thing I wanted was for the Elders to think I'm just some girl that he was sleeping around with. I wanted them to know that I'm here to stay this time, and that no vampire would ever take me away from my true home, and my true love. Wait did I really just say that? I think I did. I'm falling in love with a man I just met this morning.

**A/N: Let me know what you think! And how do you think the elders should find out? Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Why now? **

**by:purpleunicornXD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**A/N: I can't believe in already on the the 5th chapter :D *happy dance* anyways here is chapter 5! Enjoy! **

**Paul's POV**

It's so hard, not being able to touch my Bella, my love, my _mate_. She wants to wait for all the Elders to get here before we anounce it. I have been pacing for the past hour, waiting on them was so hard with her around. I couldn't take my eyes off of her, she was sitting with Jake and Billy by the fire. The blue and orange flames flicking across her face as she peeked up at me every-so-often. I felt Sam walk up behind me, "The rest of the Elders should be here any second now." He said. I nodded and walked over to the fire, my eyes locked on Bella as I sat on the log across from her.

After a few minuets the rest of the Elders arrived, they all sat around the fire and said their hello's and told stories about their days. Bella sat with Emily, Sam, and Jake, they where telling her how to approach the council about the imprint. Sam looked over at me and jerked his head, telling me to go to them. I walked up next to Bella and forced my self not to wrap her into my arms.

"Ok, so, your best bet is to talk to Old Quil and Billy first. They are the to main council members and Elders." Sam said. "As far as everyone knows Bella was just dropping something off for Charlie and stopped by on her way home."

"Ok well I've know Billy since before Jake was born so I will talk to him." Bella said.

"Ok. What ever you want." I said brushing my arm against hers. She smiled up at me bit her lip.

"Ok well you might want to go now. I think if we just stand here any longer Paul is gonna lose it." Jake said. "Come on Bells, I will talk to my dad with you." She looked at him and nodded. I watched as they walked away and sat next to Billy. I guess I get to tell Old Quil.

**Bella's POV **

"Billy? Can I talk to you?" I said, sitting on the log next to his wheel chair.

"Sure Bells. What's up?" He said.

"Um, well Paul..." he cut me off

"Paul imprinted on you. I know. You can see it in your eyes that you love someone, and it's obviously not jake considering what I saw over there." He said pointing back to where we where just standing.

"Oh, you saw that." I couldn't help but blush.

"I will let you tell Charlie if you want to. I wouldn't recommend that though, Paul has a record with the Forks P.D." he said.

"Thank you Billy." I said hugging him.

I walked pack to were Sam and Emily where still standing. "He noticed when Paul came over and we had that little moment." I blushed again. They laughed and I felt Paul come up beside me.

"Old Quil said he will make the final announcement before the stories." He whispered to me. I nodded and looked at him. I wanted to hug him, we hadn't let each other go all day, until now that is. He obviously wanted the same thing because he pulled me closer to him so that I was against his chest.

After a few hours of eating and listening to the Elders sing old tribal songs, Old Quil called everyone to the fire, "Everyone gather around. I have an announcement to make before we continue with the legends." Everyone flocked to the logs in anticipation. I sat next to Emily while Paul and the rest of the pack stood behind us. "One our protectors has been graced with an imprint." Everyone's eyes snapped to the pack. I could tell they where trying to figure out which one it was. "Paul has imprinted on someone very close to the tribe." And with that lol eyes where on me. "Bella, welcome to the pack." Old Quil said smiling at me. Everyone smiled and turned their attention back to Old Quil as he began telling old legends.

The pack sat down around Emily and I. Paul sat next to me and I laid my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed my head. He leaned down and whispered into my ear, "Your coming home with me tonight." I looked up at him and he just smiled down at me. I smiled up at him.

We spent the rest of the night listening to the Elders. Paul kept his arms around me the whole time, stealing kisses when nobody was looking. Once the stories where over the elders went back to singing songs and talking making plans for the week, the pack, Emily, and I snuck away to the shore line. We talked about our plans for the week, and who would be running the patrols. It was around 5 am when we left and Paul took me back to his house.

**A/N: this chapter has not been seen by my beta. Don't kill me. Please review and let me know what you think. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Why now?**

**by:purpleunicornXD**

**A/N: sorry it has taken so long to update, life got in the way for a bit. Ok so when we left off they where at the beach and had just finished listening to the legends. We will open with Paul driving Bella back to his place. **

**Now on the the story!**

**Paul's POV**

I watched from the drivers seat as she turned up the heat and pulled her legs to her chest. I couldn't help but smirk as I thought to myself, _did she really forget that we werewolfs are hot? In more ways than one, if I might add. _"cold babe?" I asked, she looked over at me a nodded. I pulled on to the side of the road and cut the engine. Come here little girl." I said pulling her between she steering wheel and my body. She instantly melted into me as if she where made to be there. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep, I knew she was tired, she jus wouldn't admit in. I quietly kissed her head and and slowly laid her across the seat and sat her head in my lap. She didn't wake up at all, so I started the engine back up and headed for my house.

Once I pulled into my drive way I heard her giggle. I looked down and saw her starring up at me. "Sleep well?" I asked. She sat up and nodded, "Is this your house?" She asked as the moved towards door of the cab and hopped out. I jumped out and walked over to her, "Yes, but soon it will be _ours_." I pulled her into me and softly kissed her lips, she giggled under the kiss before she pulled away. "Come on. I know your tired." I said, picking her up and carrying her into my house.

"Put me down." She said laughing as I carried her through the door bridal style.

"Not yet babe." I said leaping up the stairs to my room and kicking the door open with my foot. In a matter of seconds I had her on my bed, her body pressed close to mine, she ran her fingers through my hair and over my neck as we just starred at each other. _Take her! Let her know who she belongs to! Do it! Now!_ My wolf snarled. "I can't." I said rolling off of her, "not right now." I felt her turn towards me and flinched as she turned me head to face her. She wasn't going to make this easy.

"Paul? What's wrong?" She said as she ran her thumb over my cheek.

"Bella, baby please don't. This is hard enough as it is. I don't know if I can control myself, and I don't want to hurt you." I said, i brushed my hand through her hair, "I don't know what would happen if I lost control of myself. I really don't know what I would do if I hurt you, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

"Paul, I trust you. I know you won't hurt me." She said propping herself up onto one elbow and leaning closer to me. She brushed her lips against mine, "I love you." She whispered before laying bac down and placing her head in my neck. Her hair smelt like blueberries and sea water. She traced small circles over my chest as she began to dose off, my wolf purred. _Take her!_ My wolf practically clawed to get to her. _Soon_. I thought. _Soon_.

**Bella's POV**

I was being watched. I could feel the cold, dead eyes burning a hole through my back. I turned and looked around but there was only the trees. I knew where I was, this was the same spot I had just been in when I last saw Edward. Crack! My head snapped around towards the sound of a limb breaking, and to no surprise there he was. I quickly straightened up and glared at him. _How dare he come back after what he did to me!_

"Your back." I said, "What ever happened to it would be as though you never existed? I was kinda looking forward to that." I snapped. _  
_

"Bella, Love, please listen." He started.

"Don't you dare call me love! You lost that right the second yole said you where leaving me!" I snapped again, pointing at him and then to the trail. "Now leave, before Paul gets here."

"Paul?" Edward was really that clueless! He honestly thought I would just mope around after he left! He thought I would sit and wait for him to return, that I wouldn't go out with other guys!

"Yes. Paul. My boyfriend. A werewolf. Problem?" I was pissed now.

"Bella, werewolfs are not good company to keep."

"Oh and Vampires are? A bloodsucker is perfect company right? Some one who could compleatly drain my body with in minuets?" I paused and waited for his rebuttel, nothing. "Didn't thinks so. Now why don't you get out of here Edward. I don't want you to be here when Paul arrives." I turned and walked towards the opening in the trees that led to my house. I looked over my shoulder and saw Edward starring at me in shock. When I looked forward again Paul was coming out of the trees on the opposit side of the road In wolf form. I giggled as he trotted towards me.

my eyes popped open and all I could see was Paul's rising and falling. It had been a dream, Edward coming back, a dream, more like a nightmare. I was still in Paul's arms and I never want to leave...Ever.

A/N: please review. Again, sorry it took so long to update, and btw my beta hasn't seen this chapter because I was in a hurry to get this chapter out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Why now? **

**By: purpleunicornXD**

**A/N: sorry it took so long to update. I was planning on updating Monday but life kinda got in the way. Anyways hope you all enjoy this chapter. :) **

**Bella's POV **

I had managed to sneak out of the room and make my way to the kitchen with out waking Paul. I stood at the sink, for what felt like hours, starring out the window. Everything was happening so fast, Edward left, I met Paul, he imprinted on me... It's all come on so fast.

Before we fell asleep last night, Paul and I talked about ourselfs. I told him about my past and he told me about his. I think he worse a worse past than I did, with his father leaving, his stepdad abusing him and his mom, and then his mom disappearing with his stepdad, leaving him to fend for himself at a young age. He explained more about the pack to me and a few more traditions, like marking.

I continued to stair out the window until I felt two strong, warm arms wrap around me. I was officially pulled out of my trance when he spoke, "Bella? Babe you ok?"

"Oh. Um, yea. Just thinking about all the stuff we talked about last night." I said turning in his arms to face him. "So what is the..." I was cut off by my iPhone as it began to play "Bring Me Back To Life" by Evanescence, I froze and quickly snapped my hand down to my pocket. "Excuse me." I said squirming out of his hold and quickly running outside, answering my phone on my way out. "Why are you calling me? I thought we agreed you where gone! You said you where leaving!" I said before I closed the door behind me.

**Paul's POV**

She answered her phone as she dashed towards the door, "Why are you calling me? I thought we agreed you where gone! You said you where leaving!" If that's who I thought it was I was going to be pissed. That sparkling, bloodsucking leech left her defenseless in the forest and he wasn't about to beg for her forgiveness.

I tried to see if I could hear who was on the other line but I couldn't hear anything except Bella yelling into the phone every few seconds. She was obviously not happy with who ever it was calling her.

After about five minuets of listening to my Bella practically explode on the phone I decided to start breakfast. I cracked about 15 eggs into a bowl and started scrambling them. I quickly got three bags of bacon and started cooking them. Bella came back about 10 minuets after I started and began to make biscuits and blueberry muffins. She hadn't said anything about her mystery caller and I didn't want to push her into telling me, so I simply kissed her head as we cooked.

Once we where done cooking she took out her phone once more and sent a quick text before she began to set the table.

**Bella's POV**

"Leave me alone!" I hung up the phone and shoved it back into my pocket. I can't believe they would have the nurve to call after all this time. I quietly walked back inside and set my phone on the counter by the fridge, and began to help cook. I silently prayed that Paul would ask me about what had just happened. We finished cooking and I grabbed my phone once more. I had to talk to everyone, they needed to know about them.

_Sam, gather the pack and meet Paul and I at the beach in about 35 minuets. It's important -B_

_Ok see you then -S_

I shoved my phone into my pocket and began to set the table as Paul fixed the plates. We ate in silence. Once we where done i collected our plates and took them to the sink, turning just in time to feel Paul wrap his arms around me and kiss me. "What was that for?" I asked.

"Take your mind off what happened on the phone. And because I wanted to." He said smiling.

"Ok well I need to talk to the pack. We have 8 minuets to get to the beach." I said. He nodded and we made our way to where the rest of the pack was. As we got closer to them I noticed 3 more people where standing with them, one of them was a woman, an imprint I would assume.

"What did you want to talk to us about Bells?" Sam asked.

"Who are they?" I asked pointing to the 3 new people.

"Seth and Leah Clearwater and Embry Call." He said pointing to each one of them. " now what was so important?"

"Lisa, Kyle and Kayla" I said. He froze and starred at me.

"Are they...? When?" He asked.

"Tomorrow" I said.

"Someone please tell us what's going on." Quill said.

Well here goes nothing...

**Clifty! Ok so R&R let me know what you think will happen**


	8. Chapter 8

**Why now? **

**By: purpleunicornXD**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Only the characters I make up and my plot line :) **

I sat down in the sand and stared down as I began to speak, "Kyle is my obnoxious, overprotective, ex-boyfriend, and Lisa is his sister, and my best friend." I said earning a growl from Paul. "Kayla is my sister, Kayla is my twin, she called and told me that they are coming to visit, and that Kyle would be coming with them." Paul was at my side at the mention of his name again.

"He's not going to touch you. I will make sure of that." He said.

"Bells, I can't face Kayla! Especially now that I'm with Emily." Sam said, he was pacing now.

"I don't think you will have too," they all looked at me with confusion, "turns out, Kyle is a shifter. He phased after I left and imprinted on Kayla." I laughed to myself, "I should have seen that coming..." I trailed off shaking my head.

"When will they be here?" Jake asked.

"About 2 hours. They called from Seattle." I said.

"Should we have a Bon fire, Sam?" Jarred asked.

"Not tonight, I will have to let the elders know first." Sam said. "Bells, no matter what, you need to keep them away from here until I say other wise. Ok?" I nodded my head and leaned against Paul, who had pulled me into his lap.

"Ok well, since we don't have much longer, why don't we all head home and Sam can go talk to he elders?" Quil said.

"Paul," I said looking up at him, "come with me please. I want you to be there, and there are a few more things I need you to know."

"Of course babe." he said. He leaned towards me and kissed me quickly. We got up and said our goodbyes before we went to my truck. It took about 10 minuets to get to my house, and when we did get there Charlie wasn't home. I quickly unlocked the door and let Paul in and we began to clean. Although, considering Charlie just sits around and watches tv, we didn't have much to do. We spent 20 minuets cleaning before we decided it was good enough. After making a few drinks, and taking a few shots that I knew I was gonna need for later, Paul pulled me to the couch and placed me in his lap.

"So what did you want me to know babe?" Paul asked.

"There are a few things I didn't tell you last night." I looked down. "A few months after I left, my mother and I got into a fight, Kayla had been staying with her friend. I stormed out and went to a local park. That's where a met Kyle, I told him what had happened and he took me back to his house, his a family became my family. I spent 4 days with them before I decided to go home and talk to my mom. Lisa insisted on coming with me. When we got to my house I noticed that the front door had been forced open. I walked in and called for her a few times, I knew she was home because her car was in the drive way. After 10 minuets of no response we started looking around..." I paused and looked up at him, his hands wiped away the tears that where now streaming down my face, "I found her in the kitchen. She was on the floor with a knife in her chest." I sobbed, burying my face into his chest. "She was dead! She was dead and the last thing we said to each other was rude and hateful!" I sobbed harder.

"Shh. Bella, baby it's over now. Don't think about it, please. It's ok, love, everything is ok now." He whispered, rocking me and running one hand on my back and the other through my hair. We sat like this for 30 minuets before I finally stopped crying and decided to get up. I checked my phone and noticed a text from Kayla saying that they would be here in 15 minuets. "What do you want for lunch?" I asked Paul.

"What ever you feel like cooking baby girl." He winked at me. I giggled and pulled out my phone.

"How's pizza sound?" I asked.

"Sure babe."

"Ok well I have to run upstairs or a sec so you get to order." I winked at him, giggled, and tossed him my phone before running up the stairs and into my room. I quickly changed into a clean pair of shorts and a black tank top. I threw my hair up into a high ponytail, slipped on a pair of sneakers, and ran back down stairs just as Paul hung up the phone.

"They said about 25 minuets." He said.

"Ok well we have about 10 more minuets until _they_ arrive," I rolled my eyes, "what do you wanna do?" I asked.

"I have a few ideas." He said wrapping his arms around me and leaning down. Our lips met and within seconds he was pulling me towards the couch. We layed on the couch kissing until Paul broke it, "There here babe." I quickly got up and went to the kitchen, I grabbed a small glass and a bottle of whiskey, I was gonna need it.

_Knock knock _

"Paul can you get that." I said pouring the whiskey into my glass. "Sure babe." He said. I heard the door open and a growl that I knew wasn't coming from Paul.

"Who are you? Where is Isabella?" Ugh why did Kyle have to be such a douch?

"Like you would care." I said walking up and wrapping my arm around Paul's waist. "Thanks babe, I got it now." I said kissing him and opening the door, "please, do come in." I said annoyed. They walked in and went directly to the living room, "Not much has changed has it Isabella?" Kayla asked

"It's Bella now. And no, I guess not." I took another swig of my drink before I sat on Paul's lap in the chair, "Take a seat." I said gesturing to the couch. They sat down and Lisa began to speak, "Isa...sorry...Bella, it seams as though when your mother died she left you something," she reached into her purse and pulled out an envelope, "I wouldn't let Kyle or Kayla touch it. It's your Bella, I wanted to personally deliver it to you." She handed me the envelope. I quietly opened it and pulled out a note, walking towards the fireplace as I read.

_Iasbella,_

_I know we left things in a bad way and I'm sorry. I love you baby girl, more than anything else in the world. Inside this envelope I have a diamond bracelet your grandmother gave to me, along with a locket from her as well, I want you to have them. I have also had Phil change all of my bank info to your name. You now have my credit cards witch have all been switched to your name, there is enough money in my accounts for you to open that studio you always talked about. Bella, this is not me trying to buy your forgiveness, I just want you to be set. I'm sorry honey. I love you. _

_Sincerely,_

_Mom_

I pulled out the items as I read the note. As I read the last line I dropped to my knees and began to cry again. I felt Paul's arms wrap around me and pull me into his lap, "Bella, baby, it's ok. Shhh, baby please." He said trying to sooth me as he rocked me like he did before. I sat in his lap for a few more seconds before getting up and going to the kitchen, I returned with the whiskey bottle I had left out.

"Bella, I'm sorry." Kyle said. I simply smiled at him. We all jumped at the sound of a howl, I looked at Paul and nodded. "I will be back babe, promise." He said kissing me and dashing out the door. I was now alone with my old best friend, her brother, and his mate, my twin. "Well this should be fun." I said to myself.

**A/N: *hides behind iPad* I'm SOOOOOOOOOO sorry it took so long :/ life has been getting in the way of a lot of my writing. But I have news! I am looking for a new Beta! So anyways, if your interested or you know someone who is awesome, let me know and I will try to update as soon as I can :) love you guys :D**


	9. Chapter 9

***hides behind device* please don't kill me! I'm so so so so so so so so sorry! I know you guys probably hate me at the moment but I started writing this chapter and then lost the inspiration... BUT I FOUND IT AGAIN :D! So here you go**

_Previously _

_"Bella, I'm sorry." Kyle said. I simply smiled at him. We all jumped at the sound of a howl, I looked at Paul and nodded. "I will be back babe, promise." He said kissing me and dashing out the door. I was now alone with my old best friend, her brother, and his mate, my twin. "Well this should be fun." I said to myself._

"Bella, something you wanna tell us?" Kyle asked, staring at me.

"I don't have to explain myself to you Kyle. But if you must know, Paul is my boyfriend, my werewolf boyfriend, and I am is imprint." I said taking a swig from my bottle. "Oh and I already know about you. Kayla and I don't keep secrets from each other, no matter how mad we get at each other." I winked at Kayla.

"So how long does he take to return?" Lisa asked.

"Depends on the problem. Lately Sam has been letting him off early." I shrugged.

We continued to talk and catch up for around an hour and a half, Kyle kept to himself most of the time but that didn't bother me.

I felt two arms wrap around me and pull me into a body, I smiled and turned to kiss Paul. "How was it? What did he say about..." I trailed off.

"It was...interesting, and yes he did," he looked at Kyle and Lisa, "Our Alpha would like to meet with you both as soon as you are ready."

"Well then," Kyle said glancing towards Lisa, "Lets go." He finished facing Paul and I.

"I'm driving!" I said grabbing the keys to my new Kia Optima. Paul knew I hated when Edward made me ride on his back so he didn't argue. We all piled into my car and I drove to Sam's, before we even got out of the car the whole pack and a few others where outside waiting for us. I looked over to Paul as I shut off my car, he looked back at me a nodded, giving me the ok. "Don't star at Emily, it bugs Sam," I said before opening my door. They quietly got out and walked behind Paul and I.

"Tisk tisk, Bells didn't we talk about the alcohol thing?" Jake said

"No and I wasn't aware that you were my mother," I laughed turning to Lisa, Kyle and Kayla and waving them forward, "Guys this is my twin sister Kayla, her boyfriend Kyle and his sister Lisa." I finished, turning back to the pack, "That's Sam, Jarred, Jacob, Seth, Quil, Leah, and the imprints, Emily, Kim, Clair, and her parents." I turned back to them, "She doesn't know about anything but her parents do." They nodded and I turned back to Sam, "Whats going on?" I asked.

"Bella I think you may want to sit down. Lets go inside for this." Sam said. _Holy shit what could be this bad? _I asked myself. I nodded and let Paul lead me inside where he sat on the couch and pulled me into his lap.

"Baby? What ever you do, please don't be mad." He said.

"Why would I be mad?" I asked turning to Sam.

"We caught a scent, a very familiar one, a...Cullen." Sam said.

I froze, instantly feeling all eyes on me waiting for my reaction. This can't be happening. He just left why would he come back? He didn't want me! He made that very clear in the woods! "What! No! No, no, no, no way in hell, nope, not gonna happen! I refuse to let this be true Sam!" I started. My head instantly snapped to Paul, "please tell me he is lying babe!"

"Who are the Cullen's?" Kyle asked.

"It's my ex and his family," I started, "They are Vampires. They left a few days ago and promised they weren't going to come back." I said burying my face into Paul's neck, clamming his growling. "It's ok baby," I said.

"It was the blonde guy." Jake said

"Jasper," I breathed out looking at the ground, "of course." I looked up to Sam, "I have to go see him," Paul growled, "he won't hurt me. I promise. If possible I could talk to him about Victoria. He could help us. Please, send one of the pups with me if you want, but I have to talk to him. He needs to know that I don't blame him, that I forgive him." Paul froze at the mention of the pups going, "I'm going with you," Paul started. I tried to talk but he gut me off, "the pups won't be able to control themselves and if your going near any leech I'm gonna be the one standing next to you. They hurt you once and I'm not gonna let them hurt you again."

He wrapped me tightly into his arms and placed his forehead on mine, "I love you Paul." I said tilting my head up so I could see him and kissed him once before moving from his grasp and grabbing my keys.

"I want to go now, before its to late," I said looking at Paul then shifting my gaze to Kyle and the other 2, "wait here and don't go anywhere unless Sam, Jake, or Jarred goes with you, got it?" They nodded their heads and Paul and I headed out towards the Cullen's house.

"When we get there stay in the car. Let him smell me first then you can get out. He is confused and not very comfortable around wolfs, if he smells me first it should be easier for him." I said glancing over to Paul as I pulled into the Cullen's driveway. He simply grunted in disapproval, but I didn't care, I didn't want him and Jasper getting into anything. I shut the car off just as Jasper walked out of the door, "Jasper," I said as he froze, obviously smelling Paul.

"Bella? Is it really you? Why cant I smell you? All I smell is wolf," he was scared.

"Yes it's really me, he is a friend of mine Jasper. I heard you where back in town and I wanted to talk to you, but my friend is a little protective so I need you to hold your breath. Ok?" He nodded and I motioned for Paul to come, "he's not going to do anything Jas, I promise, you can trust him." I finished as Paul walk to my side.

"Please, come inside." Jasper opened the door for us and we walked up to the living room. Nothing had changed, nothing at all. This place brought back so many memories. I replayed the memories in my head as we walked, from the first visit up until the night of my birthday. "What did you want to talk about Bells?" He asked, snapping out of my thoughts.

"Victoria..." I said

**Well there you go :) sorry again. Please review and tell me what you think :) and I promise to update as SOON as I possibly can 3 **

**-xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know I just updated but I figure I owe you guys a lot of chapters to make up for the time I missed so here is chapter 10 :) enjoy**

_Previously _

_ "What did you want to talk about Bells?" He asked, snapping out of my thoughts._

_"Victoria..." I said_

Jasper froze, "What about her?" He asked.

"The redhead is after Bella, and she thinks your family could help us catch her." Paul pipped in.

"What he said." I said giving Paul a disapproving look, I told him to let me talk and he butted in like that!

"Are you sure Bella? If we did help it would mean Edward would have to come back as well, I warn you now Alice has been pushing him to come and beg for you back. I don't want to see my sister get hurt by him again," he winked at me, "and plus, he is the only one who can translate the wolf for us," he glanced at Paul, "and trust me Bells, they don't trust us well enough to remain in human form." He finished.

"Got that right," Paul said. I hit his arm signaling his time to stop talking.

"I will be fine Jasper. I have the wolfs now, and believe me when I say this one," I started, pointing at Paul, "is kinda attached to me. I doubt he will even let me out of his sight." Jasper and I laughed while Paul growled at my statement.

"Paul go let Sam know they can help," I said kissing his check before he got up and walked out. "I'm sorry about him. He gets kinda protective at times," I blushed at the ground.

"You two have some sort of bond. I can feel it, it's radiating off of the both of you. He imprinted on you didn't he?" Jasper asked.

"Yes," I blushed, "I forgot you could sence emotions. He imprinted on me the day after you all left, he's how I got over Edward so quickly. I love him, and he loves me." I finished, looking up at Jasper I saw the huge grin spreading across his face.

"Well I can hear him coming so I will let you guys head out and I will call Carslile," he started, we both stoode up and he gave me a hug, "it was great seeing you today Bella. I promise I will do what ever I can to help, and to keep my brother under control." He finished just as Paul walked back inside.

"It was great to see you to Jas." I started to walk away but stopped and turned to face him, "Oh and Jasper, I don't blame you, you couldn't control instinct." I finished before walking out and getting back into my car.

The car ride home was silent, I knew Paul was mad at me for not letting him do the talking, "Paul? Baby come one, talk please!" I pleaded

"There is nothing to talk about, he is going to get his family to help." He said staring out the window. I rolled my eyes and pulled out my pack of 'Body Shot Mojito' cigaretts and rolled down my window, I don't normally smoke unless I'm really stressed, and right now I was super stressed. I took a few hits before we reached Sam's house, I shut the car off and got out. I finished my cigarette as I walked up to the door, I put it out and flicked it into a small bucket sitting next to the door filled 1/3 of the way with water. I walked over to Paul before he made it to the door, "please baby, before we go in there, I know your upset about the whole Jasper thing. Please, you have to understand that Jasper and I where close. He did try to kill me, but I understand him more than his family does. He's my best friend, Paul, he and I share a very similer past. Well minus the whole military thing," I said.

"I trust you baby, I just don't like the fact that they will be coming back now," he said. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down to me and kissed him, pouring every ounce of love and passion into it. He was stiff at first but quickly wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me as close to him as possible with out crushing every bone in my body. He poured just as much love and passion into the kiss as I did. We didn't come up for air until we heard a group or cheers and 'awww's, I giggled as a grabbed Paul's hand and let him lead me inside, where he led me directly to the couch and pulled me into his lap.

"How was it?" Sam asked.

"He is going to talk to them," I started, "He said even if they say no he is on our side and will help if we absolutely need him." I finished.

"Sam, we are gonna need to watch out for any other new wolfs. With the leeches coming back more of us will phase," Jake said. He is the rightful alpha, but he passed up the oprotunity, witch I never understood.

"I know, we will also be rewriting the treaty. I want the Cullen's to be able to help patrol, one of them and two of us at a time. That way we can mask their scent if we find her, we can destract her while they go in for the kill. Anything to keep Bella and the tribe safe." Sam said.

"If you need more wolfs my pack will fight with you. If this leech is smart she has an army of some sort and you will need the extra...claws."Lisa said, Lisa may have been the youngest in her pack but she was the rightful alpha, like jake, she was willing to take over after she phased.

"Call them," Quil said, earning a glare from Sam, "what? You know we are going to need them. We might as well have them here to learn our land to help catch the leech and who ever she brings." He made a good point and Sam knew it. He simply nodded in agreement.

"Kyle, go phase and see if you can talk to Jackson, tell him I need him and the others here in 3 days tops and to leave Garret and the pups, they are to take over patrols and keep the elders out of it. This is my choice to make, not theirs, I don't want them butting in and messing things up," Lisa said. Kyle quietly got up and walked outside.

"Now we wait on the Cullen's." Embry said grabbing a muffin from the table and taking a huge bite.

"In the mean time Jake and Paul are to be with Bella at all times, if the Cullen's are coming back there is a prosible chance this Edward character might try to get to her. With the two of them guarding her we will be picking up more patrols until the rest of Lisa's pack arrives. The pairs are going to be Leah and Jarred, Quil and Seth, Kyle and Embry, Lisa and Seth, and I will run with the pups," Sam said.

"What if we can't hear your thoughts? I know our minds sync to our pack but what about communicating between our packs?" Lisa asked.

"I will have to talk to our elders about that," Sam said. He obviously didn't think of that minor problem.

_Catch my breath_

_No one can hold me back_

_I ain't got time for that_

My phone started ringing, I quickly looked at it and saw Jasper's number pop up. I pressed the answer button, "Jasper?" I asked.

"Bella, I talked to Carlslile, he said that he and the others will be here by the morning," he said.

"Ok thank you so much Jasper! I really do appreciate what your doing for me," I said.

"Anytime Bella, I still consider you my sister," he said.

"Bye Jasper."

"Bye Bells." We hung up, I knew the pack heard everything considering the super sonic hearing.

"Ok, well I have to get home, Charlie is going to be expecting dinner when he gets home from the station," I grabbed my keys and gave Paul a kiss, "come one guys. Jake you coming? I don't think Charlie would like having Paul stay over tonight," I said. We said our goodbyes and Jake, Kayla, Kyle, Lisa, and I made our way back to my house.

**Hope you guys liked it :) please review and let me know what you think about the Cullen's coming back. Also I need 5 names (4 boys and 1 girl) for the part of Lisa's pack that's coming to visit! **

**xoxo 3**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: ok so I have picked the names I'm using for Lisa and Kyle's pack. They will be reveled in either the next chapter or the one after that. **

**So fair warning, in this chapter Bella is kinda different then you would expect her to be when facing the Cullen's.**

**So here it is :) enjoy!**

The next morning I woke up to the blinding sun shining through my window. I quietly got out of bed and tried to avoid the sleeping bodies on my floor. After I shut the curtains I grabbed a change if clothes and made my way to the bathroom where I quickly took a shower and got dressed. Once I was dressed I walked to the kitchen and started breakfast. I assume the smell of bacon, eggs, and waffles woke the others because by the time i was setting the food on the table they each had already grabbed a plate and a chair.

We talked about the days plans as we ate, until my phone rang that is...

_Catching my breath, No one can hold me back_

_I aint got time for that_

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella? It's Sam,"

"Oh hey! What's up?"

"Just thought you should know the Cullen's got in around three this morning and they want to meet with everyone," He said.

"And by everyone you mean me too don't you?" I asked.

"The others are welcome to join you," He said.

"Wonderful..." I said sarcastically, "When and where?"

"Treaty line in an hour," He said, "tell them not to phase, the Cullen's would see it as a sign of distrust."

"Ok. We will be there," I hung up. "Well, looks like its time to come face to face with the devil himself," I sighed.

After a few minuets I had an idea, "They don't know about Kayla!" Every one looked at me confused, "I think I know a way to get the payback dear Edward deserves," I gave Jake an evil smile.

**(Time skip= 1 hour)**

"Bella!" Oh that voice, that squeal, it had to be Alice.

"Cullen's," I said looking smugly at Edward, "Victoria is after me because of you, Edward. I hope your happy, some _normal_ life you gave me!" I half yelled at him. I felt Paul come up behind me and touch my arm, instantly calming me. I saw Edwards eyes snap to Paul and back to me, "Oh and I guess Jasper didn't tell you," I smiled wickedly at him and turned to Paul. He obviously knew exactly where I was going with this, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into him, crushing his lips to mine for about thirty seconds. I glanced back at Edward only to catch him gawking at my wolf. I smirked and snapped my fingers in his direction, "Is there a problem Eddie?" I asked smirking.

"Isabella, baby, I think you've had your fun with him, lets let Sam talk," Paul said running one hand over my back and turning my head to face him with the other.

"Bella?" Rosalie spoke up.

"Rose," I smiled at her. I knew Rose wasn't going to start anything seeing as though I finally have what she wanted for me all this time, to remain human and live my life the mortal way.

"Congrats," She smiled back, "You deserve a happy life."

"Thank you Rose." I said before letting Paul lead me to Sam's left flank. **(Paul is third in command and Jarred is the** **Beta) **

"We have been tracking the redhead for the past few weeks. My guys managed to chase her into Canada and down south of the area a few times but she keeps returning. When we caught your member's scent, Bella thought you could help us in defeating this le...I mean Vampire." Sam said.

"Victoria is very stubborn, she is not going to give up until she has what she wants," Carlisle started, "Bella, I know my son has hurt you but Esme and I still consider you as our daughter," we smiled at each other before he looked back to Sam, "We would be glad to help if it meant keeping Bella and the rest or the town safe."

"Perfect, we have a few friends coming from out of state to help as well. They have been informed about your coven and have agreed to control themselves, they will be here in two day." Sam said.

"We will be looking forward to meeting them," Esme said, "Any friend or yours shall be a friend of ours."

We parted ways at that point, the Cullen's returning to their house while the pack and I returned to La Push where I had told Kyle, Lisa, and Kayla to stay until we returned.

"So how did it go?" Kyle asked as we walked in.

"They agreed, but they do not know about you guys being here, they know we have people coming," Jake said before looking at me, "So Bells, what was that evil smirk about at breakfast this morning? Looked kinda devious."

"Oh yeah, my plan! Ok so the Cullen's don't know about my twin so I was thinking that, to let Kayla in on the fun, we switch places through out the day when we are near the Cullen's."

"But I don't know them," Kayla said.

"True," I started, "so i guess that means you get tomorrows strategy meeting with them," I said.

"Bella, you know with you being my imprint and with Kayla being Kyle's, it's going to be really hard for the both of us to act like we love each other," Paul said coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around me and placing his chin on my shoulder.

"Damn...I guess I didn't think of that." I said.

"That's ok baby. How about you and the others come stay at my place tonight? After that first night you stayed I've felt really, really lonly at home," he said kissing and nibbling at my neck.

"Oh really now? And what do you think the chief of police would say about this?" I froze. No way! This can't be happening! He wasn't suppost to find out this way! "Isabella Marie Swan, what do you think you're doing? Letting this...this...person hang all over you!" That voice! That unforgettable voice! I quickly pushed Paul off of me and snapped around to face the sorce.

"Dad!"

**A/N: CLIFTTTTTTY! Ok so how many of you hate me right now? Haha I just thought I needed to keep everyone interested by throwing Charlie into the situation. Please review and tell me how you think Charlie is going to take the face that his daughter is bound to a werewolf? **

**xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Why now? **

**Chapter 12**

**By: purpleunicornXD**

**Disclaimer: I ONLY OWN MY PLOT AND MY ADDED CHARACTERS!**

**A/N: *hides behind iPad* please don't kill me! I know I took forever but alot has happened since I updated. Anyways I hope you enjoy :D **

_Previously_

_"Oh really now? And what do you think the chief of police would say about this?" I froze. No way! This can't be happening! He wasn't suppost to find out this way! "Isabella Marie Swan, what do you think you're doing? Letting this...this...person hang all over you!" That voice! That unforgettable voice! I quickly pushed Paul off of me and snapped around to face the sorce._

_"Dad!"_

"Chief Swan!" Paul said.

"Shut it Lahote! And keep your hands off my daughter!" Charlie yelled.

"Charlie, calm down," Sam interjected.

"Are you in on this Sam?" Charlie asked.

"Charlie, sit down and let us explain," Sam said, "Jake call the Elders and get them here now," He commanded. Jake quickly did what he was told while Sam went back to talking to my father, "Charlie, there are some things you don't know abut us, things that it's time you know." Sam explained the legends to Charlie for about an hour when the Elders arived.

"YOU'RE A WHAT?" Charlie yelled.

"Dad. Please, calm down, they don't hurt humans. You remember those 'animal attacks'? It wasn't an animal," I said.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS IT THEN!"

"Vampires..." I said. Charlie froze and starred at me in shock, "I know this because, and don't get mad, the Cullen's are Vampires, but it wasn't them doing the killings. I promise it wasn't," I continued.

"How did I not see this? How could I have been so stupid? Some Cheif of Police I am..." He ranted.

"Dad you can't blame yourself for this, it's all on me, I'm the one that chose this life," I said, "but dad?"

"Yea Bells?"

"Could you do me a favor and not tell mom?"

"Sure baby girl, but your gonna have to tell her eventualy," he said.

"I know dad. Thanks," I gave him a hug.

"Ok well I have to process this alittle more so I'm gonna head home," he said.

"Ok well the others and I are gonna stay at Paul's tonight, that way Kyle has someone to chill with while the girls and I catch up," I said.

"Ok," he looked over to Paul, "don't you do anything with my daughter Lahote."

"Yes Sir," Paul said. Charlie nodded and left.

"Well that was interesting," Quil and Embry said at the same time.

"Ok well you guys can go a head and hed out, I'm gonna start planning the patrols for tomorrow," Sam said.

We all said our goodbyes and went our seperate ways.

(Time skip=1 day. Open=Sam and Emily's house)

We pulled into the drive way as the pack filed out of the small house. A chorus of "hello," "hey guys," and, "morning everyone," filled the air. I was not looking forward to the strategy meeting with the Cullen's today, not because I was scared, I just didn't want to be with in 100 yards of _him_. I kept as close at possible to Paul as we walked to treaty line where the Cullen's had already formed.

"Bella? Princess? Are you gonna be ok here?" Paul asked as we stopped to Sam's right.

"Just don't leave my side, please?" I asked looking up at him.

"Of course princess," he smiled down at me and kissed my head. I heard a slight growl from over the line. My head shot to the source of the sound, Edward,he has glaring at Paul. Paul simply brushed him off and pulled me closer to him, running his hand down my back. Carsilie spoke first, "Alice has seen what she has planed. Victoria has created an army, a big one, at least 25 newborns."

"Carsilie, what does that mean for the pack and your family?" I asked

"We are working on gathering some friends from our past locations," he started. He glanced the the pack of the pack where Lisa and Kyle where standing with Kayla, "and from the looks of it so are you. Bella we didn't know you had a sister?"

"I didn't feel it was an important aspect in my relationship with your family considering how much danger my father and I where put in..." I trailed off.

"Bella?" Rose spoke.

"Yes Rose?" I said.

"Emmett and I would love to get to know your new, um, guy, you would allow us?" Rose walked forward, "We had nothing to do with our brothers stupidity, and we would be honored if you would allow us to remain your friends?"

Emmett walked to her side, "No matter what, you will always be my sister Bella. And if it makes a difference, I almost killed the dumb fuck when I found out what he did." He smiled at me.

I looked up at Paul who gave me the 'up to you' look. I rolled my eyes at him and smiled as I turned back to Rose and Emmett, "I think I would like that Rose," I smiled at her. Rose was never a bad person to me, she was just upset with me for giving up everything she wanted for me, and herself. Rose was never fake with me like Alice and Edward where, she never hesitated to tell me the truth, and I admire her for that.

"Paul? Can I hug her?" Rose asked Paul. I glanced up at him with pleading eyes, he released me and I walked to the line where Rose was standing. She gave me a hug and whispered, "I'm so sorry." when she released me back to Paul I gave her a smile and told her to text me before walking back to Paul. He pulled me in front of him and wrapped his arms around me from behind me. Kayla and I scrolled through Facebook, Instagram, and Twitter while the others talked about the strategy.

Once they had everything figured out I said my goodbyes to Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, and Carsilie, avoiding all contact with Alice and Edward.

**A/N: *comes out from behind iPad* sooooooo? What did you guys think? Rose has most deffinently changed ;D anyways, REVIEW! I promise I will start working on the next chapter and get it posted ASAP!**

**XOXO **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: DONT HATE ME! I know I haven't posted in like FOREVZ but a lot has happened, but anyways you get to meet two members of the Phenix pack in this chapter if that makes p for any thing? Anyways I really hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I did writing it today :) **

I woke up to the sounds of a baseball game filling the house, "Charlie is still home?" I asked myself as I made my way down stairs only to find the pack in my living room and kitchen, and no Charlie. "Who told you to come make your selfs comfortable in my house?" I asked them, placing my hands on my hips and glaring. I felt two warm arms wrap around me and I instantly relaxed into Paul, earning a few laughs From everyone else.

"Sorry babe, Sam thought it would be a good idea if we held the meetings here since the Cullen's arnt allowed on the rez," Paul said kissing my neck and swaying side to side.

I glared at Sam, "Oh really now?" he gave me an apologetic smile and I smiled back, "ugh fine! But make sure they are gone before Charlie gets home, he still doesn't know they are back and I would like to keep it that way for now." I moved from Paul's arms and made my way into the kitchen only to find Quil, Embry, and Jake covered in flour and pancake mix splattered all over the walls. I simply sighed and grabbed the broom, mop, and soa. And handed them out to the three boys. "Next time I won't be so nice about this...clean it up and get out of my kitchen." I grabbed a bottle of water and walked back into the living room. Paul instantly pulled me into his lap and began kissing at my neck again. He has been quite attracted to my neck this morning, not that I'm complaining, it felt good, but he was actinwhispered.

"Let go out tonight," He pulled back from my neck and grabbed my hand in his.

"Ok." I smiled at him.

"Ok I know I imprinted on Kayla but watching my ex and her imprint, not very appealing." Kyle said earning a laugh out of everyone.

"Says the guy that made out with my twin the first night they got here," I gave them an evil look and tuned back to Paul, "Whats say we givhither something to complain about babe?" With that I pulled myself into him and our lips collided with so much force and passion that I almost forgot the pack was here until Seth and Leah walked in and Jarred threw a pillow at us.

"I'm with Kyle! Get a room!" Jarred said.

"Ok," I gave Paul and evil smile a grabbed his hand, "lets go! Unless you all want to hear us you should probably leave," I said to the guys as I led Paul upstairs. Once we where in my room I closed the door and motioned for him to listen.

We stood at my door for about an hour making loud sex noises and laughing quietly as we listened to the others down stairs. Quietly, me messed up our hair and clothes before walking back down stairs.

"Bella!" Someone screamed.

I turned around and saw my best friend standing in my door way, Tahoe. (Pronounced Tay-o)

"Tay!" I ran to my door and attacked him, earning a growls from Paul, "OMG! Your here! Wait why are you here?" I asked him.

"Kyle said we where needed," another familiar voice said, Brooklyn.

"Brookie!" I screamed.

"Hey there babe," she said hugging me. Brooklyn is my cousin back in Phenix, we did everything together. I was closest to her and it killed me when I had to move away from her.

"I missed you! So much!" I said on the verge of tears.

"I missed you too baby doll," I could tell she was about to cry too. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder as Brooklyn released me. I felt Paul pull me into him and wrap his arms around me.

"I take it from your temperature you guys are wolfs too?" I asked. They nodded and I noticed how they shifted towards watch other, "no way!" I said, "you two imprinted on each other didn't you!" They both blushed and Tahoe pulled her into his side.

"Yea," he said looking down at Brooklyn as she looked up at him. Just then Lisa walked in and gave each of them a hug.

"Where are the others?" She asked.

"They are getting the pups settled before they head up," Brooklyn said.

"Ok you have to meet the others!" I said moving from Paul's arms and grabbing their hands. I pulled them ino the living room and began naming off the pack, "that's Sam, the alpha, Jacob, the beta, Jarred, Quil, Embry, Seth, Leah, Brady, Collin, Sam's imprint Emily, Jarred's imprint Kim, Quil's imprint is Clair but she only three, and then," I turned to Paul and walked into his arms, "This is Paul, and I'm his imprint." I smiled up at him and gave him a quick peck before turning to face the others.

"Should we tell them about the Cullen's before thy arrive?" Collin asked.

"Oh yes!" Sam began, "the Cullen's are a local Vampire coven. They are 'vegetarian', as they put it, meaning they only drink from animals. They are helping us with the red head and her army. They have someone who has dealt with this kind of Vampire before and he is training us on how to handle and attack them," he breathed in before continuing, "and they are here."

I quickly opened the door and saw them getting out of their cars, "Bella, thank you for allowing us to meet here," Carslile said.

"No problem, just make sure your gone before Charlie gets home," I said before leading them into the living room, "You all know the La Push pack, this is the Phenix pack, and some of my really good friends. That Lisa, Kyle, Brooklyn, and Tahoe. And that's my twin sister Kayla, she's human." I pointed everyone out to them. "Guys this is Carslile, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Edward, and Jasper, he will be training you all." every one said their hellos and they all began the meeting.

**A/N: ok so I know this chapter is as long as the past few have been but I haven't been feeling creative lately :/ I'm going to try to get at least 2 more chapters posted in the next week since I'm not gonna be able too the whole month of June :( but any ways R&R and I will get to work on the next chapter tonight! Also I will be starting a new story soon and I promise once I start it I will give you all a sneak peak ;) I'm not telling what it's gonna be about just yet but when I get closer to publishing it I will give you all first look and a short summary :D**

**xoxo 3**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I literally started on this chapter this morning and I have been working on it all day! If that doesn't prove how sorry I am for not posting idk what does :) anyways, love you all and ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to SM! I only own my characters and the storyline! Even if I do wish Twilight was mine its not *sad face* :( **

It's been two days since that last meeting. The rest of the Phenix pack has arrived and they have been very welcoming with the Cullen's. It turns out all of my friends from Phenix where a part of the pack! Lisa, Kyle, Brooklyn, Tahoe, Adien, Brandon, Nathan, and little Mackenna! And Leah and Brandon even IMPRINTED on each other! Could this get any better?

Today was the day, Alice has been keepin tabs on Victoria and tonight was the night. Brady and Collin would be taking turns with the imprints during he fight, we would be staying on the Rez. We set it up so my sent went straight through the clearing and made its way back to La Push. That way the army walks right into the trap. I glanced at the clock, 6 pm, the fight was starting, my head shot to the window where a light brown Collin was pacing back and forth, ready to join the fight. That's when it hit me...newborns are stronger than any other creature, the packs could get seriously hurt, Paul could die... I was pulled out of my thoughts by Kim.

"Bella, don't worry, our boys are tough...they will be fine," she said, her voice shaky, wrapping one arm around me in a side hug.

"Sounds like you need some convincing too," I said smiling up at her.

"The pack has never fought a newborn before...I guess I'm just worried they will forget and won't make the right attacks," she said shrugging her shoulders. Kim was a strong woman, she may have her breaking points but she never let anyone but Jarred see her cry.

"Sam won't let anything happen to the pack," Emily said setting a plate of muffins on the table.

"Em? How much longer do you think they will be?" Kayla asked.

"Considering Brady and Collin just switched out I'm gonna say another 45 minuets to an hour," Emily said.

At that point we heard the front door bust open, "Bella! Come quick!" I got up and ran to the door and saw Emmett standing in the door way

"Emmett? What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's Paul, he's hurt." I froze

"No, no, no, no, I knew this would happen!" I started panicking.

"The fight is still going on but they moved him to the side and they are almost finished. When I left they had ten more to go. Come on! He is asking for you and refuses to move until you get there. Buy the time we make it they will be done."

I quickly jumped on Emmett's back and he took off towards the clearing where the Cullen's where lighting the last fire. Once Emmett stopped I jumped down and ran to Sam, "where is he?"

"Over there just past the bushes, he's been waiting for you..." Sam pointed to the left of the clearing and trailed off.

"Thanks," I said before running to where Sam had pointed. I saw him the second I past the bushes and fell to my knees at his side, "Paul! Baby are you ok?" I rambled as I inspected him for any cuts, bruises, or missing limbs.

"Babe, I'm fine just," he tried to sit-up but winced and feel back to the ground, "broke a few ribs."

"Carslile!" I yelled. He was instantly at my side.

"What is it Bella?"

"Can you help him? Please? I've never asked for much from you but I don't like seeing him like this, it's killing me." I whispered the last part.

"Bella no matter what, if you ever need anything don't think we won't help you," he said to me before turning to Paul, "I'm gonna have to re break them since you have already started healing."

"What ever it takes, just make it fast." Paul said, I placed my hand on his head and winced every time I heard the snap of his bones and his screams of pain.

"Ok I'm going to have Emmett and Edward run him back to La Push since they are faster and Bella, you can ride with Esme, Alice, Jasper,and I. I'm gonna need to give you some meds Paul, to help with the pain and your gonna have to stay wrapped up and in bed for at least a whole day." Paul and I nodded. I quickly leaned over and gave him a kiss before standing up and letting Emmett and Edward by. Once they took off with Paul I walked to Carslile's BMW and slide into the back seat. Once everyone was finished with clean up the packs phased and headed back to La Push, and the rest of the Cullen's and I started our drive back.

After about 30 minuets we pulled up to Paul's house and I was the first one out of the car, running inside and straight to his room where I could hear his screams. "What did you do to him?" I glared at Edward, knowing Emmett wouldn't do anything that involved possibly loosing me as a sister.

"He's fine babe, it just hurts," Paul said. I nudged Edward out of my way and sat on the bed with Paul, careful not to shake it.

"I'm so sorry baby! If it wasn't for me this wouldn't have happened, I feel horrible" I felt tears starting to form

"Bella it's not your fault. It's mine. I'm the one that killed James not you" Edward said.

"Yea! If anything it's Eddie-boys fault." Emmett said laughing, I couldn't help but smile at him.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and laughed, "thanks guys, and Edward?"

"Yea Bells?"

"Thank you, for helping Paul and agreeing to work with the pack. I know you always hated them and it means a lot to me," I gave him a half hearted smile. I really did appreciate what he did but I could never forget what he did to me.

"No problem Bella." he smiled back at me and Carslile walked in.

"Ok everyone out. Bella you an stay but I warn you, your not gonna like what I have to do." He said as he set he bag down and started to search through it.

"I'm not leaving his side." I said flatly.

"Ok, Paul you ready? This is going to sting, a lot." He said holding the shot of moraphine.

"Do I have a choice?" Paul asked jokingly.

"No actually, haha, ok your werewolf blood will try to fight against it." Carslile said as he prepped Paul's arm for the shot. When Carslile stuck the needle in him I slowly ran my hand up and down Paul's other arm to let him know I was still there. I felt tears roll down my face as my Paul screamed in pain, his body was fighting it as had as it could and it was hurting him. Carslile wrapped Paul's torso and quietly left.

After another half hour of fighting it Paul's body finally gave up and let the moraphine take over. "Baby do you need anything?" I asked as his screams turned into moans.

"Just you baby. I think I'm fine now, lets just go to sleep and I should be better in the morning." He said.

"Ok babe but tomorrow your not leaving this bed unless its to use the bathroom, got it," I gave him a stern look and giggled when he smiled and nodded his head at me. "I love you Paul," I said placing a kiss on his lips.

"I love you too Isabella," I giggled when he said my name, it sounded amazing coming from him. He grabbed my hand and I snuggled up next to him, making sure I don't touch his rib cage, and we both fell asleep quickly.

**A/N: 2 chapters posted in 24 hours? I think I'm doing pretty good :D lol so I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And it may sound like like I'm bringing this story to a close but I'm not! I've got a few surprises up my sleeve ;D anyways, R&R! I really wanna know what you ALL think!**


End file.
